Chimera Intro
Back to 2010 Logs Goa Chimera Depth Goa's pursuit is a long, loping jog, a blade held folded in his right hand. The outliers of the cable jungle don't even phase the mech; with a ring, he slices the scythe criss-cross through everything in his way. From the ease with which he slings it about, this is clearly not the first time he's had to improvise a machete. This... organic-looking /thing/ had been nosing around far too long. Every other patrol or two, he'd catch some movement from the corner of his optic, and it'd bolt into the rubble. From experience, he was far too biased, easily inclined to believe it was stalking /him/, not vice versa. Slag everything. It was the end of his shift, he was pretty full on fuel, and it wasn't about to get away just because of a bunch of tangled cables and, brrooo, shiver shiver, darkness. A shivering sound ripples from the 'forest' as the cybertronic wildlife evacuates the charging Decepticon's path. So the mech was back. Not surprising, though the vigor he put into his trek through the jungle was indeed... interesting. Was he looking for something? Maybe the creature that so quietly traced his path far to his side. The starlight pouring in through the broken ceiling could barely make its way to the jungle floor, the dense knots and tangles of cords and debris making patchy spots of light just barely break through. The soft and occasional clink of debris, spark of a brushed cable, and quick shimmer of starlight off of a silver body seemed to happen all around the grounder as he made his way through, a pair of jade optics caught every now and then from different areas as the creature followed. "Where are you..." Goa slices his way into a small clearing, only a couple small beams of light hitting the mech, showing his color -- beyond that, the jungle is totally dark, save the optics. The white and yellow of fleeing creatures; the green of the strange chimeric beast; the dull orange of the Decepticon, that flickers from duller to brighter as he flips through visual modes. He settles on infrared, pushing the color to a bright ruby, but gauntlets of piping and columns of debris block him from seeing much even in that spectrum. So he pauses. Waits for silence, or otherwise. His antennae miss no rustle of movement -- it's just everywhere right now. "Right here." A surprisingly feminine voice was heard along with a warning growl, the beast perched eloquently upon a tall bit of debris above the mech's head, bright optics staring straight at him. The large creature hunches its head low between its shoulders, trying to look close at Goa as lengthy tail swings to and fro beneath it. "Why do you persist in looking for me?" Goa's optics, seemingly wide as the palms of his hands, bolt upward, as the mech reflexively ducks. He stalks backward along the ground. He ... also hadn't expected it to /talk/. His bared fangs reflect this surprise, be it unpleasant or not. "I'd ask the same of you. Why are you following me?" "Mmn, curiosity. Few dare enter the wilds. Especially this place." Muscles tense as the seeming femme creature moves to drop from the perch and land with a heavy thud before shaking out her body a bit. Her size is definitely something to consider, nearly as tall as Goa, and paws the size of his face. Scary. "And you look somewhat... tasty." She purrs in a sultry tone as she attempts to circle him, though that face doesn't match the pretty voice at all. "Have to be careful in these parts, little mech. Let's just say your kind isn't always.. taken kindly to here." Optics flashed as silicon lips curl in a cattish grin to bear razor sharp teeth that'd rival Shark, a low chuckle escaping her as a paw swiped what looked like a ball of junk at him. That was until it turned over at his feet to be the head of some poor, long forgotten Cybertronian. He doesn't follow the beast as it circles around ... his antennae do. As does the second blade that folds out from his back, pointed backwards in warning. The creature comes around to his face again -- he glances down, then sets a rubbery foot on the side of the listless helmet, crunching it into the ground slightly. Goa looks straight into the green optics ... then a crowing laugh fills the closed space. "Taken to kindly? Slaggin' unmaker's sake, where do you think you are? This is a luxury loft," he opens his arms to the side, dull side of his 'sword' brushing on some hanging tubes, "What the frag are you? The bellhop? You sure it's professional to be curious?" Goa's optics flicker slightly once he stops speaking, and his antennae lay back. His foot slides off the helmet to the ground ... he looks bravely nervous. Like he was trying to talk over that. Chimera 's optics narrow as he mocks her, metal scythes for claws digging harshly into the ground as the needles of her back and mane bristle slightly, a low growl starting deep in her engines. "You sure it's professional to keep talking like that when you're a nanosecond from getting your face ripped off?" Front legs braced themselves as the dull growl suddenly rose to a fearsome roar, the grinding whirrs of her vocals making an ungodly noise like a lion, cougar, and possibly something born of the pit itself. Goa opens his wide arms out to the sides. No, it probably wasn't. But this ... thing ... was hitting on a sore point. Goa DIDN'T like being stalked. Even if it was only in his own head. "Doubt that-" His voice is quickly overcome by Chimera's. So he returns the favor, throwing his jaw wide with a sound that doesn't compete in volume, but trumps in pitch. It's a horrible static-squelch that starts out like a dying shriek, then grows into a pulse like the cry of an alien bird, then fades to a growl. Hey. It worked on the dragon. Chimera's lengthy ears fold back as she cringes at Goa's high-pitched cry, the creature looking a little confused as to what the slag he was doing. None-the-less, her reaction wasn't the best once his voice died off, the femme snarling and bunching her body before launching her large body in a pounce. If she was fast enough she'd land atop him, large paws pinning his arms to the ground, the monster now peering up close optic to optic as thin slivers of old energon from some previous meal start to drip upon him. Was this it for the smug grounder? Destined to be eaten in the jungle wilds? Not likely as that cattish grin slowly curls upon her beastly lips. "Heh. You've got spunk. Never met any prey daring enough to stand up to me. Congrats, you won't be eaten." And surprisingly enough, a large tongue soon stuck out and was dragged sloppily across the side of his face, a film of some sort of lubricant spittle left behind. "Woop! Woop! Woop!" echoes through the cable jungle as the xeno known as Depth swings from wire to wire casually and effortlessly. Using his momentum to switch from one arm to another. Though the sound of a primitive yawp catches his attention. A couple more swings then he literally drops down into a crouch behind the creature that is sizing up Goa. The impact passing through his body like a jello. Balanced on the balls of his feet with arms extended outward. He quickly assesses the situation, the stance of the creature, any possible advantages and weaknesses. Then leaping toward the back of the beast, the spikes on its back driving through his partially solidified form as he slides his arms around its neck and his legs locking around her middle. "Hey there." he murmurs what may be an ear, peering toward Goa, "You okay kid?" is asked. Goa curses himself. He must be less agile than he used to be ... when he was constantly overcharged on whatever that crystal pumped into his systems, because his arm servos just /weren't moving/ -- He tries to slip them away, and immediately grimaces as Chimera's claws slash easily through the armor under his gauntlets. The energon of some other unfortunate mech drips on his face, drawing his attention back, and he hisses, fangs still bared as well as they'll go. He'd burn the thing with his exhausts, if he had to -- the organics never liked that. But it -- she? -- seems to be making the 'had to' decision for him ... he closes his mouth, still grimacing-frowning, dental plates clear. Though he shuts those up quickly with flattened lips when it licks his face. Uhh. Before Goa can spit out a response, he turns his optics and antennae to a familiar voice whooping through the cables, and simply boggles slightly at the whole sequence. Some moments /after/ Depth gets around to checking up on him, he mumbles, "... got it under control." Chimera was about to chuckle heartily at Goa's shock from the lick, though it was cut short as she suddenly felt a weight upon her back. "What the-?" Jade optics widen a bit as she turns her head to come face to face with Depth, eyes flashing bright as she snarls again, "Hey! Get off!" She wields her large saber fangs at Depth as she hisses furiously, suddenly springing off of Goa and going full-on rodeo bull style, whipping this way and that to try and shake him off. Depth chuckles a response, "Yeah, right. And all the critters in dis jungle licks ya cuz it likes ya." He shifts his legs up, the ability to go fluid quite useful in this regard. He's not letting the creature go until he's sure she's no threat to the grounder. "Woo hoo!" he calls out as Chimera goes bucking bronco on him. "Yeah baby!" he laughs, obviously enjoying himself as he hangs on like he was a second skin. Goa takes the opportunity to scramble away, nearly dropping his scythe in the process. He has to pause to snap it back up, then get a few steps away ... but no further. This was worth staying to watch. He actually starts clapping. "Alright Depthy, don't antagonize the cyber lion," he motions away, "She was only sort of eating me'face." Goa rubs at his face and looks at the film on that note. Just to make sure it wasn't some kind of slow-acting acid. He'd had that cheek patched up too recently. "Ugh, slaggin' pest!" The monster girl hisses in annoyance as Depth just won't let go. She did get a thought however, deciding to switch tactics and stop suddenly as the plates of her form began to shift. Since when could Cybertronian wildlife transform? The creature soon stood on two legs, joints and plates shifting all over to take on the form of a normal Cybertronian. The feminine form there now was slender, yet well equipped for agility and speed while the tough scales of her body formed the rough look of decency. She seemed almost Amazonian in appearance, though some of the animal features remained, such as the feline feet, the tail, claws upon her fingers, and lengthy ears. But the creature head was now integrated into her chest, showing her true face. "You mind letting go of me now?" She shot Depth a glare over her shoulder as he was now pretty much... grabbing her all over, her sharp teeth still evident as she sneered, as well as her mane now a spiky cascade, like a headdress of hair that flowed back. Depth awwws! Still hanging on for awhile longer just to get his point across. "Yer no fun kid!" he calls out. Then he blinks as he's gripping her in some interesting places with hands and feet. He peers down and hehs, "Nice." he murmurs, then slides the legs back off her, then releases his arms and takes a few steps back, just in case she tries to get a shot at him. Goa blinks and shifts his optics back to visible light. He finds himself looking... up. Huh. Uhh... well ... if he'd known that, maybe he wouldn't have been so cocky... the green mech sort of tiptoes backwards into the 'foliage'. His optics still look the femme up and down. "That's ... so not right," he mumbles to himself. Slag /no/ organics didn't transform! But he couldn't avert his eyes. Chimera gives the last few transformations to her robot mode, her pair of horns pivoting to properly frame the sides of her face and her lion feet to shift out a pair of heels. Lion-footed pumps. Tasteful. While brushing herself off she'd look to the area Goa had huddled over to, brows furrowing slightly at his peeking optics, "Get over here, will you? You act like you've never seen a femme." Depth looks her over as well, "If I wasn't taken I so do you up against a tree." he crudely comments, walking with a swagger around to where Goa is standing. "Quit staring, kid, yer optics may just pop out." he teases softly. "Whaa?" The 'Con snaps out of it... seemingly just to glare at Depth. But what was she talking about? "No, course I've never seen a femme, it's not like you're slaggin' scary or wrong or anything," He straightens back to his feet, finally taking his eyes off of the ... organic ... thing ... to examine the gouges in his arm. He looks up at Depth, "Fancy you showin' up. I sorta needed to talk to you." And now across his shoulder tire at this... chimera. "Who /are/ you? Since apparently, you're a who." Chimera didn't look organic, no presence of that accusation present since she seemed to be made of the same metals as him, albeit stronger. "Name's Chimera. Well, that's what the rumors and stories call me. Though you won't catch me in the cities. Jungles and forests are where I live." She shudders softly at the word 'cities', not fond of them one bit. "But like I said before, folks rarely come through here. Why you?" Chim strides over to him fluidly with timely swaying hips, stopping in front of the green mech and reaching a hand out to lift his chin with a sharp, yet delicately placed claw. Depth chuckles softly at Goa and hmms, "Oh whut ya need to talk to me about eh?" he asks curiously, back turned toward Chimera. The mech has no fear, none whatsoever, of some jungle Amazon. "Tsk Goa, bite that tongue of yers." arms crossing over his chest. He glances over at the femme, "He's an idiot." stated plainly. Goa sneers, then chuckles at Depth. "I might need to tell you over a drink." He points over at the silver mech, "What he said--" He looks hypnotized, slack-jawed as he finds a claw up under his chin. On Goa's end, that was just his CPU trying to handle the dissonance of that thing ... turning into this remarkable thing. Femme. But the appearance is decidedly that of mesmerization. "... Not afraid of the animals and the dark. So I take the routes other 'Cons won't." You paged Chimera with 'being a hermit for that long breeeeeaks yooou' Chimera smirks softly, letting her claw give a light flick off of his chin. "Well, good to see they made some models with a spine this time." She then looks to the both of them, that smirk turning into a sly, toothy smile, "If you boys'll excuse me, I've got some food to catch. Just watch out when you're in the woods. Never know if I'm there." Chimera gives them both a playful wink before suddenly shifting back into beast mode and bounding off into the depths of the jungle to hunt. Depth shakes his head, chuckling, "See, the kid agrees with me." though he notes the slack jaw, "Snap out of it kid." snapping his fingers a couple times. Then turns to watch her stroll off, "Mmmm mmm, that's an back side..." he whistles softly. Goa stares into space for a couple nanosecs, then looks at the xeno. "Snap out of what?" He turns to the crashing sound of Chimera transforming and disappearing from sight. "... oh." Depth's comment quirks the mech's antennae a bit. "What? Slag it..." Goa makes a quick sweep around with his optics, then turns to face him. "That was ... new. Megatron grilled me about your little jaunt into Polyhex, Depth," Eager as ever to change the topic, it would seem. "He's ticked. You know, Decepticon-ticked." The 'Con frowns. "It's a long story, but he wanted me to talk you into joining. Like that's gonna happen." He rolls his optics. Depth chuckles, "She's gone, just like dat." he snaps his fingers one more time, then peers at Goa, "Oh? Seeing you don't look injured I'd take it he didn't grill you too hard. So what you tell him? Anything I told you about the light maybe?" he asks curiously, then utter silence for exactly five seconds, "If your sister asked, and Megajerk was inclined to not be so willing to off me, then maybe. Otherwise, not happening." Goa smirks. He leans on the little junk pile Chimera'd used as a perch not too long ago, and starts fussing over his arm again. Nothing self-repair couldn't handle, but he did /not/ want to drag an injury back to Polyhex if he could avoid it. Of course, without knowing what the mech's been through, he just looks vain. "Come now, Depth, you sound like a bad Autobot holovid," he murmurs as he picks and prods, "You're some kind of ancient being, you can come up with something better than..." Goa clears his vocalizer. "'Megajerk'." He looks the xeno in the optics, and puts his arm back to his side. "But I thought so. Just consider what'll, y'know, happen if he finds out you're consortin' with her, and I didn't tell him. To either one of you. To me, for that matter." He rubs at his face again. Was he going to have to wash this crud off before he went in, too? "Would'a liked to say as much, Depth, but he was already smacking me around for not rattling off everything I knew about you just like that." Goa frowns. And it's not at what he's cleaning. Depth looks at the arm you are poking at, listening quietly to what you got to say. "Ehm, must be cuz I've infiltrated the Bot base and told Big Red over there the same thing I told you. Thing is, I don't think he got the titanium one to kill those things off. That leaves it up to you Cons now don't it. Ironic, the 'bad guys'," he air quotes there, "saving the day. The universe would have a good laugh." he remarks then he sobers significantly. "That's crossed my mind Goa, it really has. You don't get to be as old as me and not see stuff like that coming at you like an out of control hover car." he sighs, rubbing at his cheek vents with his fingers. "So tell him. Not like he'll get the secrets of the universe from what little you do know. Save your own aft for goodness sake." he points out, "Which reminds me, if things get as far as me taking a dive into that big vat of molten slag, I'll need ya to do something for me." Goa tilts his head. "Do something for you? Why would you trust me with that, Depth?" He wheels one leg backwards, driving it up against the tower of junk, bending at the knee. "I thought about it, Depth, but I owe you a li'l. And I owe my sister. More important to keep her sane than keep the Emperor happy. No need to punch the throttle on the hover car." Now he's started chuckling about something unrelated. 'Big Red'? Depth nods, "Yeah." he reply, "Cuz kid your sister may be too emotional about me not surviving that stuff. You may have a better grip on the situation and can act on what I'll need you to do.. after." he states, then a little nod, "I ain't keeping track, kid." he retrieves the key from his subspace. "If I got to take the dive, I'm going to drop this to that ledge we sat on talking on my way down. You got to hold it in the palm of your hand, focus your mind on it, then repeat the following words: From the Great Weld I call you back, reform, regroup, anon, alack. Rise up, my brother, be whole once more. I declare his name." the key begins to glow and hover, as if waiting. He grips the key, "Then you got to say my name. Got it?" Goa's antennae flinch forward as Depth snags that odd key again. He hadn't given it much thought before... but he starts recording this memory to the front of his databanks. "I understand..." So he was afraid of the heat. Or it did ... something to him. Goa wasn't sure he wanted to be certain of either. "Got it. And I appreciate it, but my point stands." His antennae lay back about halfway. He'd put thought into this. "You really like her, don't you?" Depth murmurs something to the key which goes black again and he puts it back into subspace. "Kid, your point is mute. Trust the old soldier here. If I gotta die, I'm gonna make it look good and convincing. Got to be no doubt in his mind I'm dead." he states, then he softens, "Yeah, I do. I don't make love to just every femme around, though sure the blazes could do so. She has my devotion and my soul. If I could give her more, I would. But I am not of your species." Goa smirks. "You make a convincing impression of it. C'mon, do that trick you did to Psykeout, I feel a high five coming on." The mech stands up from his slightly reclined stance and paces, closer by. Considering the xeno's words... maybe he'd seen this sort of thing before? This sort of war? He can't decide if that's a relieving idea or not. Depth chuckles and forms into a duplicate of yourself, offering a hand up, "Go for it." he speaks in your voice, all smug and smarm. Goa dives in for the high-five. "... do I /really/ sound that irritating?" He eyes the duplicate over. Pokes a shoulder tire, to see if it's even really a tire. That's about when Depth's comment about making love hits him, and he gives the doppelganger a /very/ weird look for a nanosec. But it dissolves into a smirk. "Really?" Depth lowers his hand after the high five connects, getting prodded in the tire earns you a smirk. "Heh." Then he reforms back into himself, "Really what?" he asks. "I'll take that as a yes." It /was/ really a tire. That was... his antennae twist unevenly. "Now, you wanna head for a drink, or chase after that beast lady?" Goa starts shuffling toward the path he cut into the clearing; apparently he knows where he's going. Depth hmms, "As fun as chasing her would be, I don’t' want to watch her eat. As for a drink, maybe later. I need some down time." he replies, "I'll see ya, goa." "Wuss." Goa's snickering echoes behind him as he disappears into the forest ... with much the same bounding agility Chimera displayed. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP